Not Alone
by Stahlfan125
Summary: Jesse feels more at home at his dad's, but what about Kira? Mild JesseKira


Hmmm...is this the first _Invasion _fic on the site? I hope not! That would be just pathetic! And if it is...well...I'm the first! Hehe!

Anyway, this is just the first in what will probably turn out to be many Jesse/Kira fics by me :) They remind me so much of Shannon and Boone from Lost...I just can't not write about them!

I hope you like it! Please please please review! I'll love you forever and you will make my day!

* * *

**Not Alone **

"Where are you going?"

The quiet voice out of the darkness startled Jesse, and he turned to face the kitchen, where he could just barely make out the tiny form of his step-sister sitting at the table, bent low over her food.

"Kira?" he said questioningly. He knew it was her, but the question came out anyway.

"Yeah," Kira said, standing up and shuffling across the floor towards him. He could tell by the sound of her clomping footsteps that she was wearing those ridiculously high black flip-flops again. He didn't know why she insisted on it; she was still tiny with them.

"Why are all the lights off?" Jesse asked. He turned away from Kira's advancing shadow and walked to the door, beside which he could just barely make out the dim outline of the light switch. He flipped it on and turned, his eyes widening when he saw Kira.

Her face was covered in her running makeup, and it was quite obvious that she had been crying. Her attempts to wipe her tears so Jesse wouldn't see them had resulted in the mascara and eye shadow smearing across her face, making it look like she had huge bags under her eyes. That, combined with the forlorn expression on her face, was enough to break his heart.

"I…" she started, but then she stopped, apparently unable to go any further. He sighed and set his backpack down on the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, though he already had a pretty good idea as to what her answer might be.

"Derek was out with your mother earlier, and…" Kira started, and Jesse found himself unable to contain a slight roll of the eye at the mention of the other boy. He was hoping that Kira wouldn't notice, but she did. "What was that for?"

"The guy's a total asshole," Jesse said simply, pointedly. "I don't get why you're all upset over him. Last time I talked to you, you seemed to hate him. Then I find out from Tom that the two of you were…"

"Since when do you talk to Tom?" Kira asked, sounding surprised.

"Since he showed up at my dad's asking about Derek," Jesse replied. "Your dad's really weird sometimes, Kira. Seriously."

"Yeah, well…" Kira started, but then she stopped. Jesse wasn't sure if it was either because she knew he was right, or because she just couldn't think of anything to say to that. "Where are you going?"

"Back home," Jesse said. "My dad's."

"So that's 'home' now?" Kira asked bitterly. "Away from me, right? That's home?"

If she was expecting him to refute that, she had another thing coming.

"Pretty much," he said easily. She stared at him with her pretty eyes wide with shock and sadness. He sighed. "No. I just don't feel the same here anymore. I like it better over there."

"I wish I could go with you," Kira said with a heavy sigh. "I'm always alone, here. I _hate _being alone."

"I know," Jesse said, frustratingly unable to suppress the guilt he was feeling.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Just for tonight? For me?" Kira asked, looking at him with her eyes wider than should be humanly possible. He felt himself beginning to agree, but he roughly pushed the idea out of his head. No, he wasn't going to stay just because she had isolation problems. He was going back to his dad's and away from her.

"The last time I did something for you, I ended up sitting on a beach for an entire night, _alone_," he said, giving her a look. "Believe it or not, that wasn't one of my favorite moments. I don't like being alone either."

"Then stay," Kira said weakly. "I'm not going to leave you alone again, Jesse. Neither of us will be alone, as long as we have each other."

She gave him a small smile, and he sighed heavily, looking down at his backpack.

"Yeah…whatever," he muttered. To his surprise, Kira ran to him and hugged him.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Let's watch a movie, okay?"

"Okay," Jesse said a little less enthusiastically, his face flaming red as her hands gently grazed across his back as she released him. She smiled.

"We'll watch something you're going to like! I promise!"

* * *

They watched _Contact_, some movie about aliens. Kira was leaning back onto Jesse's chest, her arm draped across his waist and her heart beating against his as they sat on their parents' bed.

"Aren't you glad you stayed?" Kira mumbled as she rested against him. Jesse smiled and boldly ran his fingers through her hair. She shivered and shifted closer.

"Yeah," he said. "I am."

* * *

_The End_


End file.
